Sue
Sue is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. Flipdeck Info Sue is a long-standing, albeit high-strung, customer of Papa’s many restaurants. She is a hard working team leader at the Tastyville Fluffmart. On a normal workday, Sue can be seen pacing the sales floor while frantically barking orders to her underlings. Unfortunately, for all the diligent work that she accomplishes, Sue rarely receives any praise from upper management, which only adds to her irritability. Appearance Sue has light tone skin and long, straight blond hair. She wears a red T-shirt with two white spots underneath the sleeves, blue jeans with a black belt, and white shoes with red laces. Clean-Up Sue's clean-up is her Tastyville Fluffmarket. Her pants are now beige instead of blue, and her shirt is slightly different and now includes a name tag. Styles Papa's Bakeria Orders Papa's Pizzeria *6 pepperonis (top) *6 mushrooms (bottom) *22.5 minutes (3/8 of meter) *Sliced into 6 pieces Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Tomato *Medium Patty *Tomato *Medium Patty *Tomato *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard *Chicken *Lettuce *Cheese *Onion *Verde Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Cookie Dough *Mint Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Cookie Papa's Burgeria HD and To Go! *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Tomato *Medium Patty *Tomato *Onion Ring *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 BBQ Wings (left) *4 Honey Mustard Strips *4 Celery (right) *Awesome Sauce Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Kielbasa on a Hoagie Roll *Chili *Mushrooms *Mayo *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Dr. Cherry **Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cherry **Cherry **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow **Cherry **Marshmallow Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Liner D *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Watermelon Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Candy Heart **Frosted Rose **Candy Heart *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Watermelon Drizzle **X and O Sprinkles **Candy Heart **Frosted Rose **Candy Heart Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Cookie Dough *Mint Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Coconut Shavings *Chocolate Chips *Cookie Papa's Pastaria *Regular Ravioli *Three Cheese Sauce *Grated Mozzarella *7 Tomatoes *3 Chicken *3 Mushrooms *Garlic Breadstick Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Regular Valentini *Three Cheese Sauce *Spiced Saffron *7 Tomatoes *3 Chicken *3 Mushrooms *Garlic Breadstick Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Birthday Cake *Red Velvet Syrup *Chunky Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Lollipop Bits *Cherry, Cloudberry, Cherry Papa's Donuteria *Red Velvet Ring with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Rainbow Sprinkles *Regular Ring Donut **Red Icing **Vanilla Drizzle *Red Velvet French Cruller with Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles Holiday (Christmas) *Red Velvet Tree Donut with Cherry Cordial **Chocolate Icing **Snowflake Sprinkles *Regular Ring Donut **Red Icing **Candy Cane Drizzle *Red Velvet French Cruller with Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Chocolate Drizzle **Snowflake Sprinkles Papa's Wingeria HD *4 BBQ Hog Wings (left) *4 Honey Mustard Chicken Strips *4 Celeries (right) *Awesome Sauce Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Pepperonis on the top *6 Mushrooms on the bottom *4 Tomatoes *Medium baked *8 slices Papa's Cheeseria *Flatbread with Marble Colby Cheese *Tomatoes *Mushrooms *Shredded Lettuce *Balsamic Dressing *Fries: **French Fries **Fry Seasoning **BBQ Sauce Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Flatbread with Red Windsor Cheese *Sun Dried Tomatoes *Mushrooms *Shredded Lettuce *Strawberry Vinaigrette *Regular *Fries: **French Fries **Fry Seasoning **BBQ Sauce Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner D *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow **Marshmallow Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Liner D *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Watermelon Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Frosted Rose *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Watermelon Drizzle **X&O Sprinkles **Candy Heart **Candy Heart Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner D *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **3 Cherries *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Marshmallow **Cherry **Marshmallow Holiday Order (Valentine's Day) *Liner D *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Watermelon Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Candy Heart **Frosted Rose **Candy Heart *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Watermelon Drizzle **XoXo Sprinkles **Candy Heart **Frosted Rose **Candy Heart Papa's Bakeria *Graham Cracker Crust *Hakuto Jelly *Hakuto Jelly *Cherry Filling *Cherry Filling *Vented Crust *White Chocolate Syrup (All Over) *Toasted Coconuts (All Over) Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Graham Cracker Crust *Rhubarb Filling *Rhubarb Filling *Cherry Filling *Cherry Filling *Cherry Blossom Crust *White Chocolate Syrup (All Over) *Toasted Coconuts (All Over) *9 Sakuramochis (Inner and Center) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Azul Ranch Taco *Chicken *Lettuce *Cheese *Onions *Verde Sauce *Chips **Multigrain Chips **Queso Blanco Dip Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Sundried Tomato Soft Taco *Chicken *Lettuce *Cheese *Salsa Criolla *Verde Sauce *Chips **Multigrain Chips **Queso Blanco Dip Papa's Next Chefs *2011 - She earned more votes than Kayla in the first round, but later she lost to Peggy in the second round of the Pineapple Division. *2012 - She lost to Tohru in the first round. She did earn enough votes to finish in 3rd place with Johnny in the Cheddar Division. *2013 - She lost to Willow in the second round. She did earn enough votes to finish in 3rd place with Hank in the Fizzo Division. *2014 - She lost to Scooter in the first round of the Mango Division. *2015 - She lost to Sienna in the second round. She did earn enough votes to finish in 3rd place with Connor in the Buffalo Division. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this oufit: Papa's Taco Mia HD Earn all 3 stickers to get this oufit: Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 6 *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 20 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 32 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 24 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 31 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 56 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 8 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 30 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 40 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go! : Rank 56 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 52 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 8 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 2 Unlockable toppings along with her *In Papa's Cupcakeria and Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Frosted Rose. *In Papa's Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Red Windsor Cheese. *In Papa's Bakeria, she is unlocked with White Chocolate Syrup. Trivia *Her clothes are similar to Lisa’s, but hers are red and Lisa's are purple/blue. *In the intro of Papa's Hot Doggeria, Sue's eyes have a triangle and square inner shape. *She is the last female customer unlocked in Papa's Hot Doggeria. *She appears in the Flipdeck cards for both Mindy and Vicky. *Sue is the last Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! debutant to have a flipdeck. Order Tickets Sue_Pizzeria.png|Sue's Pizzeria Order Sue Burgeria.png|Sue's Burgeria order Sue's Taco Mia order.png|Sue's Taco Mia! order Sue fr.jpg|Sue's Freezeria Order Sue bugeria.png|Sue's Burgeria HD order Sue Wingeria.png|Sue's Wingeria order Sue hot.png|Sue's Hot Doggeria order Sue BTG.png|Sue's Burgeria To Go! order Sue Cupcakeria V.png|Sue's Cupcakeria order during Valentine's Day sue cupcake ®.png|Sue's regular Cupcakeria order Sue HD.png|Sue's Freezeria HD order Sue Valen.png|Sue's Pastaria order during Valentine's Day Sue Patar.png|Sue's Pastaria regular order Sue Freeze.png|Sue's Freezeria To Go! order Sue Xmas.png|Sue's Donuteria order during Christmas Sue DONuteria.png|Sue's Donuteria regular order Sue WHD.png|Sue's Wingeria HD order Sue PTG.png|Sue's Pizzeria To Go! order Sue's Cheeseria order during Valentine's Day.png|Sue's Cheeseria Order during Valentine's Day Sue's Cheeseria Order.png|Sue's Cheeseria Order Sue Valentine.png|Sue's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Valentine's Day Suecupcakeriatogo.jpg|Sue's regular Cupcakeria To Go! order Sue - Cupcakeria HD - Holiday.png|Sue's Cupcakeria HD order during Valentine's Day Sue FHD.png|Sue's Cupcakeria HD regular order Sue Cherry.png|Sue's Bakeria order during Cherry Blossom Festival Sue Bakeria.png|Sue's Bakeria regular order suetmhv.png|Sue's Taco Mia HD Order During Valentine's Day suetmh.png|Sue's Taco Mia HD Order Gallery 042 Mindy.jpg|Her Cameo In Mindy's Flipdeck 102_a.jpg|Her Cameo in Vicky's Flipdeck 12 (Sue).jpg|Sue thumbs up! Sue 2.png|Sue sue third place.png|I didn't make in first place! I demand a rematch! sue2.png|Sue says Yippee in Hot Doggeria A monster lettuce taco.png|I swear the lettuce looks like grass here, lol. Poor Sue.png sue not star customer.png|Sue when she is not a star customer sue ice skating.png|Sue "ice skating" Perfect Pasta for Sue.png Okay Pasta - Sue.png Stpaddys14.jpg|What is going on here! Perfect Pasta for Sue 2.png Cletus Eye.png|Sue,Lisa,Cletus and Kingsley are waiting to order hot dog in Hot Doggeria Intro. Perfectsue.png|Sue, Cecilia and perfect donuts!!! Sue!!.png|New customer!: Sue Sue happy 2.png|Sue is happy with her perfect donuts! Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 17.00.56.png|Sue and Clair are angry (even if you give they hearts) Sue perfect.png|Sue loves her perfect holiday donuts! Sue Taco Mia Perfect.png|Sue loves her perfect taco! Sueperfect.png|Sue goes Silver with her perfect wings! Awards buffalo.jpg|Sue looks pretty unhappy finishing 3rd place. Sue Freezeria Perfect.png|Sue loves her perfect sundae! Sue Perfect Order in Cheeseria.png happysue.png|Sue's perfect Valentine Day's cupcakes! Sue Papa's Freezeria.jpg Angry Sue.png|What is this?|link=File:Angry Sue.png sbp.jpg|A perfect pie for Sue Sue - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Sue Style B in Papa's Bakeria Screenshot (42).png|A perfect pie for Perri and Sue! Feel Bad.png|They're chatting when they wait in line in Burgeria HD Everybody.jpg|Sue is seen Angry Sue (Clean).PNG Papa's Sushiria - All Customers.png Fan Art Sue.png|Artwork by Papl Fan Art Sue.png|Fan art for Sue ChibiMaker sue.jpg|sue chibi maker bandicam 2015-03-31 17-57-52-416.jpg 0310GNS.png|She on her job sue.jpg|chibi sue by liselottelove Pixel Sue 2.png|Made by LavenderSunset Johnny, Gremmie,James, Skyler, Sue and Xolo.png|Collab customers made by Almei CloudberrySalonbySunshine0006-150x150.jpg|By Sunshine0006 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:S Characters